Till Death Do Us Part
by madefornight
Summary: The red string of fate, also referred to as the red thread of destiny, is an East Asian belief. According to this myth, the gods tie a red cord around the little finger of those that are to meant meet one another. The string may stretch and tangle, but never break. {Kyouya/OC vs Mori/OC}
1. An Introduction

It was quiet, so it was expected for things to stir up eventually but this was unexpected still. For the eighth member of the Host Club to be brought in like this was weird, not unwelcome –well that depended on who you asked- but weird.

Haruhi, like always, just took the punches as they came. She shrugged off the general strangeness, accepting it as a part of her world without question.

Hikaru and Kaoru were hesitant at first. This person surprised them though, and entered their world within a matter of moments. It both scared and intrigued them.

Huni saw it as an opportunity to gain another friend.

Tamaki was once again completely lost. He still doesn't fully understand the situation before him. Like his relationship with Haruhi, his relationship with the new comer was that of adoration. He found the newbie completely memorizing but wasn't sure why.

Kyouya and Mori were completely shaken by then entrance of this final member however. Kyouya, having met the younger Host long ago, was taken by surprise upon their arrival. He was caught off guard, somehow, and the idea baffled him. Mori found himself drawn to his fellow Host, he found himself wanting to stay beside them- forever.

Yuki finds the Host club amusing. It could be fun, hanging out with them for a while…


	2. Yuki

It was warm spring day, nearly summer. Kyouya walked on the school grounds with Tamaki running after him. "Kyouya! Wait for me!"

"There is no time for waiting" Kyouya rolled his eyes as he hurried along. "You've already made me arrive later than usual. I have important business to conduct before class starts. I don't have time-" a flowery giggle caught both boys attention and they turned to see a group of girls standing by the fountain watching something.

"Princesses," Tamaki inquired walking up to them. Kyouya, unable to deny his curiosity, followed him over. "What are you all looking at?"

"Oh, Tamaki," one girl spoke up as she ran to the Host Club king. "Did you hear? We're getting a new student! He's transferring here from America"

"I heard his name was Yuki!" another piped in.

"Isn't that just the cutest name EVER?!" another squealed. "And look there!" she pointed off into the grass. A tree was planted along the edge near the sidewalk and in its shade was a figure. He was short, wearing dark dress pants, an unbuttoned expensive black waist coat over a crisp white shirt. His hair fell past his ears and was colored a soft pink. Even from afar the two could see why the girls were staring at him; he was exceptionally cute.

"you said his name was Yuki?" Kyouya questioned the girls, his face the perfect mask of quiet curiosity but underneath he was anything but. Inside he was reeling, wondering, questioning- but no, it couldn't be… could it?

"Well, Kyouya," Tamaki smiled brushing the hair from his eyes. "Let's go say hello. It is my duty at the Chairman's son after all." Kyouya nodded stiffly and followed the other boy over. The girls squealed as they crossed the path to the young man.

"Hello," Tamaki greeted the boy in his usual, flashy and flamboyant way.

The young man turned his dark eyes on them and raised an eyebrow. "Um- hi" he greeted them as his eyes gazed over the two. Kyouya wondered what he thought of the two older boys. He was probably recognizing Tamaki's beauty as most do when the first meet Suou. Tamaki was like the sun, radiating light and energy, drawing in everyone around him like moths to the flame.

But mostly Kyouya wondered what this boy thought of him. Kyouya was beautiful too but while Tamaki was light, he was dark. If Tamaki was the candle then Kyouya was the dark around him, cool and composed. People were drawn to the mystery he possessed, the puzzle of what was going inside his head.

"I'm second year Tamaki Suou," he introduced himself with a courteous bow. "And this is my friend, Kyouya Ootori of the same year."

The boy bowed in return, "I'm Yuki, and I'm transferring into the first year class A."

"Oh really" Tamaki questioned. "We have friends in that class! Perhaps we'll get to spend more time together in the future."

He shrugged, "perhaps, but don't expect me to kiss up to you just because you're the Chairman's son, Suou." Tamaki froze in his place and the boy grinned, tilting his head to the side and releasing a smile that sent Tamaki's world spinning into a vortex of adoration. "I'm just kidding, I'm sure you're a lovely guy and I would enjoy hanging out with you."

"So- cute-" Tamaki blushed, backing away from the boy slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name," Kyouya interrupted. "What was it again?"

The boy turned away from Tamaki, whose eyes were wide as saucers as he watched the younger man, and smiled at the dark-haired individual. That is quite a smile, Kyouya admitted silently as he tried to regain his breath. "Yuki, Yuki Angels."

Kyouya returned the smile with one of his own, "it's lovely to meet you, Yuki. Perhaps if you have some time after school, you'll stop by the Host Club and we can chat."

He shrugged and smiled again, leaving Tamaki and Kyouya, thou he'd never admit it, completely breathless, "sure, I'll come by then!"

* * *

**So what do you think? Please leave me a review as I'm not too sure about this story, I have ideas but so far it's all very vague and reviews usually make me want to write more :)**

**-Katy**


	3. The Foxes

In my defense, I wasn't trying to trick them. I wasn't pretending to be something I wasn't though I can see why they thought that. There was no way for them to know the truth and I didn't what they thought. It just didn't matter to me and that's where it all went wrong I suppose.

I walked into class still dressed in my black slacks white shirt and black vest. It was comfortable, more comfortable than that silly uniform they tried to get me to wear. In the room students stared at me and I fought a blush. I didn't care much for the opinions of others but that didn't mean I liked being in the spotlight. Their stares were annoying but there was nothing to be done about it.

"Are you the class rep," I asked walking up to a boy standing at the front of the class with a few other students.

"y-yes," he stammered looking over me. "You must be the new student, Kaz-"

"Actually I go by Yuki," I said cutting him off. "I don't much like the name my parents gave me."

"Oh," he nodded. "I was wondering why you had that-" he stopped his sentence short seeing my irritate glance. "I mean- welcome to class 1-A," He laughed nervously and I shrugged before walking to the back of the class. I sat down and started paging through the book I'd been given. It was fairly mundane class work; keeping up my grades wouldn't be an issue.

"So you're the new kid," a pair of voices echoed on either side of me and I looked up to see two identical boys staring at me. They were tall for their age, with spiky red hair parted in opposite directions. Their gold eyes were locked on my own dark ones and I raised an eyebrow.

"I am," I smirked. "And you are?"

"We asked first," they said in unison as they walked around to the front of my desk. Their every motion was in sync as they moved; it was both disturbing and intriguing to watch.

"Actually you didn't," I rolled my eyes, bored with this already. "You stated a fact, I am the new kid. The only one who asked a question was me. However to answer an unasked question, my name is Yuki Angels."

They stared at me for a moment, their eyes questioning as they appraised me. "You guys are so bothersome, I swear," a new voice sighed as they were pushed aside by another boy. He was shorter, brown hair, brown eyes and such a cute face; almost like a girl's. "I'm sorry about them, they can be very annoying."

"It's in their nature," I shrugged propping up my elbows and resting my chin on my interlocked fingers. "To be mischievous, and stir up trouble."

Their jaws dropped slightly before anger crossed one of their features, "what makes you say that?! You don't even know us!"

I dropped my smile and cocked my head slightly, "I didn't mean to offend- I could just tell. The way you move, the words you choose, you two remind me of a couple of sly foxes." That didn't seem to ease his anger as he turned and stalked off to his desk. His brother cast me a curious and, what almost appeared to be, worried glance before following his twin back to his desk.

"Ignore them," the other boy spoke up and I turned back to him. "You didn't do anything wrong."

I nodded slowly glancing back at the two who were now sitting in their chairs staring at the board with blank expressions. "Well tell them I'm sorry, for whatever I did."

He smiled at me, "I will."

"What an adorable smile," I said looking closely at the boy, "almost like a girl."

"Oh, yeah- well," he looked uncomfortable. "About that-"

"Haruhi!" one of the twins called and I paused in surprise. Haruhi? No… could it be? "Get over here, class is about to start!"

"Coming," he shouted back before turning to me and bowing. "It was nice to meet you-"

"Yuki," I introduced myself. "Yuki Angles, and you are?"

"Haruhi Fujioka," he smiled.

"We'll talk later Haruhi Fujioka," I smiled and watched him leave. Interesting, I wonder what happened there, I pondered as the teacher began the lesson. Perhaps there is more to this school than there appeared. It seemed I wasnt the only one fooling people.


	4. And so Seven became Eight

Finding the room was surprisingly easy. All I really had to do was follow the flock of girls to Music room I opened to doors, I found the host club.

Stepping inside I saw Haruhi and the Twins as well as the Ootori and Suou boys from this morning. The five of them were all entertaining the ladies who flocked to them. Many of the girls seemed to enjoy the whole twinsest thing that they did. They screamed and cheered as the brother spouted some nonsense to each other. I wondered idly if they were actually like that or if they were playing up that character for the girl's sake.

Whatever, I shrugged turned to look around the rest of the room. That's when I notice the two other boys who were hosting together. In terms of appearance, they were complete opposites of each other. One was short, blond hair and wide brown eyes. He was childlike in appearance and actions; he gobbled down cake like it was nobody's business and carried around this stuffed bunny where ever he went.

The other one towered over even Suou and Ootori by a full head. He was muscular, obviously so. His dark hair was messy in an attractive way and his dark blue eyes where honestly the prettiest I've seen in a while. He smirked as he watched the smaller boy eat and interact with the girls. Staying quiet but still managing to communicate. He responded to their questions with smiles and nods; leading them to obscure answers with only the slightest turn of his head.

"Yuki!" I heard someone behind me call and I turned to see Tamaki waving me over. I raised an eyebrow before turning away and grabbing myself a cup of tea off the table the twins were hosting at.

"Uh- wait," the girl squeaked. "That's mine!"

I turned and looked at her, setting down the cup and taking her hand. "My apologies miss" I whispered, kissing her knuckles. "I'll find my tea elsewhere."

She looked a little dazed as she blinked repeatedly. "Um- no, it's fine. Really," she rambled. "Take it! I insist."

I smirked, giving her a wink and walking away with the cup in hand. By now most of the room's eyes were on me. Let's give them a show, I thought walking over to the side of the room where an acoustic guitar sat, tucked away to make room for Hosting. I took a quick sip of my tea as walked back to a couch with the guitar in hand. Setting the cup aside, I began playing a few notes, making sure it was in tune before I started a simple but melodic chord progression.

"When I see your smile tears run down my face I can't replace," I sang loudly, my voice flowing over the room. "And now that I'm stronger I've figured out how, this world turns cold and breaks through my soul. And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one.

"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever," I smiled, closing my eyes as I got lost in the music. Around me the room was quiet; all eyes were on me as I rounded out the chorus. "I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven."

I stopped playing, leaning forward to take another sip of my tea. A girl stepped forward from the wall of people who had suddenly appeared. "Don't stop," she whispered and I looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"Please," she almost begged. "Don't stop playing, tha- that was beautiful!" There was a cheer from the crowed as they all frantically began to agree with her.

I smiled standing up, silencing everyone. "Maybe another time," I said cupping her chin to look at me. "And I promise to dedicate the song to you." This sent the girls into a squealing fit as I casually walked past them and up to the Host Club who had all gathered across the room.

"So," I questioned cocking my head to the side as my eyes flowed over them.

"So what," Tamaki frowned in confusion and I chuckled.

"What did you think?" I clarified. "Am I good enough to join your little group?"

"What," Hikaru demanded. "Join the Host Club?"

"Of course," I shrugged and his brother grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to calm the boy.

"I suppose that's what this whole display was about," Ootori said pushing up his glasses. "Proving yourself worthy of becoming a member."

"Ladies love the musically incline." I smirked, looking down at the guitar in my hands. "No woman can resist the voice of an angel."

"Your voice did sound nice," The smallest Host said, still holding that rabbit tightly to his chest.

"Thank you."

"I don't see why it would be a problem," Kyouya shrugged looking threw his notebook. "But the final say rests with the King" he glanced at Tamaki who was staring at me. Violet eyes, I thought as he continued to stare at me. Those are rare, beautiful eyes imbedded in his skull; I wonder if he knows that, he seems kind of vacant most of the time.

"Men" he said suddenly, standing up straight and throwing an arm around me. "I would like to introduce you to the eighth member of the Ouran Host Club!"


	5. Kyouya's Depression

Kyouya was lost inside his head as he sat in the class room. He couldn't focus on anything for more than a few seconds- well that wasn't quite true; he could focus on one thing.

The boy-Yuki.

"um-Kyouya," Tamaki whispered, glancing over at his best friend. "You're going to break your pencil if you keep your grip that tight." Kyouya looked down to see he was indeed gripping it to the point where if he just squeezed it, the pencil would snap in half.

Why was he so angry this morning? Earlier he'd been annoyed with Tamaki, but there was no anger. It was the boy he sighed looking down at his desk. He was angry with this… Yuki.

"Kyouya, are you ok," Tamaki asked at lunch. "You seem upset by something."

"It's nothing," he brushed it off. "Just ignore me."

Angels, he thought as he picked apart his food. Long ago when he was just a boy he'd met the Angels family. They consisted of a husband, a wife and two little girls. There was no boy child there, but then… where did Yuki come from?

He must have married in, Kyouya thought remembering the Hitachiin's father. The boy must have married one of the girls. He wanted to wonder over whom it was but he knew, there really was only one possibility.

Kazuko Angles, the elder daughter. And from what he had seen Bambi, the younger one, wasn't one for settling down. But Kazuko, he thought sitting back in his seat, she wanted to see the world. Even though they were so young when they met, Kyouya knew that she would not be held back. He also knew that if anyone could give her the freedom she so desired, Yuki could. The boy had that same air of determination as Kazuko, he would not be held back.

Tamaki approached him after class ended and they were about to head for the club. "Kyouya, are you ok? You've been out of it all day"

Kyouya smiled at the blond boy, "I'll be fine, I'm just distracted by the boy we met this morning, Yuki Angels."

"Yes, I too have thought long and hard about the boy," Tamaki said with a gleam in his violet eyes. "And I think we should invite him to join the club!"

Kyouya paused, "really? Why?"

"Well I think our club could use more diversifying characters," Tamaki explained. "And Yuki definitely has this air of mystery to him that would be sure to bring in more customers!"

Kyouya struggled, desperately searching for a reason why this was a bad idea but he could think of none. So he simply shrugged and they continued walking to the club room. As they changed Kyouya found himself hoping and praying that Yuki did not show up to the Host Club today.

Today's theme was a tropical paradise carefully planned by Kyouya himself. Tamaki couldn't resist the theme when Kyouya had slipped the Bali photo book onto his desk. Now that he thought about it, this would be Haruhi's first time hosting with a theme. He wondered idly how she would cope with the information and decided it would be best for him to remind her of her debt to keep her in line.

The guests started to arrive and he went about his duties; entertaining the ladies and bringing a smile to their face. Kyouya, as one of the founding members of the club, believed whole heartedly in the club's motto. Though he didn't let himself get swept away in emotion like Tamaki did.

He heard the door open and paused, the boy was here. He sighed with discontent, knowing that Tamaki would offer him a chance to join their little club. He didn't know anything about this Yuki so he couldn't say whether he would join them or not. In fact when he searched for information on the young man he found next to nothing. A few academic awards, one in music, but there were no pictures of him. Everything he sent in was sent in anonymously with only the name Yuki Angles attached. The prizes were never collected as there was no address to send it too. When no one stepped forward to claim the work, the prize was given to the runner-up, Kazuko Angels. He supposed that's how they met. He supposed her family, often the arbitrator of the contests he won, tracked down the young man who already claimed their name and arranged the marriage to their oldest daughter.

He walked over to where the club members had gathered when the boy started singing. His voice was beautiful; a little high for a boy but that didn't seem to be a problem for the girls who flocked to him. "He's good," Kyouya admitted opening his notebook to pretend to write.

"Not that good," Hikaru muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Clearly he didn't like the new boy already, Kyouya wondered why.

"What do you think he's doing here," Haruhi asked with a thoughtful frown on her face. She clearly didn't object to the newcomer like Hikaru did but seemed to be curiously cautious about him.

"We invited him," Kyouya said as he guested between himself and Tamaki who was staring opened mouthed at the boy. Yuki had ceased playing and was now approaching the group, a playful smirk on his lips. Kyouya wanted to say no, that this boy was not welcome in their club. But he had proven himself more than worthy of being one of them. He couldn't openly object to this boy, his hands were tied.

But as he walked with them towards the couches to meet the boy he felt, just a little, happy.


	6. Mori's Revelation

Mori noticed Yuki the moment he stepped into the room. It was a rare man who visited their club for more than a scheduled business transaction with Kyouya. He supposed it was the pink hair that drew in his attention but that wasn't what kept it. His eyes, Mori noted as he watched the younger boy scan the room, they were a deep brown but the color seemed strange.

Contacts, he smiled slightly as he turned his attention back to the girls that he and Mitsukuni were entertaining. The boy was wearing dark contacts, but why, he pondered taking a sip of his tea. He didn't really pay much mind to the conversation going on around him. He simply nodded or turned his head and the girls filled in the answers on their own. They weren't always right but he didn't particularly care one way or the other. Whatever the girls wanted, the girls would get.

He almost stood up when boy blatantly brushed off Tamaki. He was rude, intentionally subbing the Host King and he turned to walk across the room. He reached for a cup of tea sitting in front of a girl at Hikaru and Kaoru's table. He almost intervened here too but the boy quickly put it back when the girl spoke up. He took her hand and kissed it gently, keeping his eyes locked on hers' as he whispered his apology.

Mori had to admit, the boy had style. He was sweet and earnest in his apology to the girl. He was also exceptionally cute and the girl couldn't resist his charm. She practically pushed the cup at him as she began to insist that he take it. Mori almost intervened again when the boy smirked at her but he stopped himself.

He planned that, he thought with a small smirk as he watched the boy cross the room to the acoustic guitar. Every movement, every glance, was planned down to near perfection. This boy would probably give Kyouya a run for his money, Mori thought as the boy began to play. It was a lovely song, doing it part in capturing the hearts of the girls who flocked to him.

"He's good," Kyouya said as Mori and Mitsukuni joined the others on the other side of the music room.

"Not that good," Hikaru grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you think he's doing here?" Haruhi pondered with a thoughtful look on her face.

"We invited him," Kyouya said gesturing between Tamaki and himself. "Yuki Angles, first year class A."

The boy walked over to them, the guitar still in his hand as he approached the group with a smirk on his face. Mori didn't pay much attention to the conversation that conspired. His attention was on the boy with the guitar. He was short, about Haruhi's height. His hair was a little longer, cut into a steep graduated bob that fell, in front, to the bottom of his collar. His clothing was simple enough, black slacks, crisp white shirt and a black vest, but something about the picture was bothering Mori. Something was off.

"Men," Tamaki said suddenly, drawing Mori back to reality. "I'd like to introduce you to the eight member of the Ouran Host Club!"

Mori liked to think he was an observant person. That when he sat back and watched he was able to gather the details that most missed, thus giving him a better understanding of the situation. However as the group, minus himself and Mitsukuni, moved to the couch to better get to know its newest member he had an epiphany that even he didn't see coming.

"Yuki seems like a good boy," the smaller Host said, squeezing his bunny and he jumped up onto Mori's shoulders.

"No," Mori said, his tone smooth even though inside he was reeling.

"What?"

"Not a boy," Mori nodded towards the child in question. "Yuki is a girl."


End file.
